yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minako Kaiba
At her young age, Minako was shy and never seemed to understand much about anything, but later in her future, Minako became more collective and understanding about everything around her. History When she was adopted she felt skeptical about her father Gozaburo and was hiding in her room for the time, when Gozaburo gave the rights to KaibaCorp to Seto, she was infuriated, clearly she new she was smarter and more efficiant than him, she ran away from home, and began to create the new company known as MinaKai. Childhood When Minako was adopted by Gozaburo, she was a shy little girl who always felt skeptical about people who weren't a part of her family, and she always stayed in her room to keep away until she trusted him. When she finally got out of her room at the age of 9, Seto became the head of KaibaCorp, enraged, Minako ran away from home at age 10 to create and persue her own business. Learning Duel Monsters Being on her own, she was unaware of the trends going on, and she found out about Duel Monsters when she became 11. She learned as much as she can and she became very good at it. She learned that in order to beat Seto, she'd have to beat him at what he was good at. Noa When Minako was only a child, she loved to search for secrets around the home, this was how she met Noa in the virtual room. Noa taught her to be brave and not to let anyone get her down. Minako began to repress the memory of Noa after she ran away. Business Rivalry At the age of 13, MinaKai began it's arrival, although small, it began to make and uprising after some contributions from Industrial Illusions leader, Maximillion Pegasus. Once Seto caught notice of this, they had become sworn business rivals. On the Road for Excallibur! Minako met Prez Koumori through a computer in Misty Village, as she gave out information to the new duelists in the area. Minako assists Prez by giving him information, as well as hacking the corporations at Maveric. The Nirvanas While trying to outsmart her brother, Minako comes across a group of girls known as the Nirvanas, trying to steal the strongest dragon cards from every duelist, with Minako and Seto owning a set of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, this begins to interfere with Minako's true goal, Minako now tries to protect her brother as well as herself Relationships Prez Koumori- Close Friend Seto Kaiba- Brother, Rival Mokuba Kaiba- Brother Noa Kaiba- Adoptive brother Gozaburo Kaiba- Adoptive Father Trivia * Minako is known to have poor eyesight, and wore glasses as a child, switching to contact lenses later in her teenage years. Added on, she seems to have a change of personality when wearing her glasses, becoming more shy and timid, rather than her upbeat and courageous personality with her contacts * The only keepsake she has of Noa is a photograph, that she keeps under her desk. * Minako attend Duel Academy for a short time before Dare! And was a Ra Yellow, but dropped out due to a crisis that she only keeps to herself. * In original concept art for Minako, her hair was longer and she looked much like a secretary than a CEO * Minako is very advanced in technology, making a cyro pod for Prez before the season 1 finale of Yu-Gi-Oh Excallibur * Minako has a wide knowledge of cards, ranging from the Egyptian Gods to the Wicked Gods. * Minako is known for stealing Seto's technology, in her reveal trailer for Project Games, she mentions stealing a duelbot from him. * Aside from Seto, Minako also owns 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. * The only photo she has of her family, is of the three when they were children before the adoption. * In her childhood, she enjoyed magic shows, and even at her age knows a few herself. * Pegasus and Minako are friends and business partners, and is responsible for for most of MinaKai's technology as was all card creation. Category:Live Action Duelists Category:Kaiba Family